wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Egwene's dreams
Egwene al'Vere's ability to discern aspects of the future from interpretation of her dreams has led to a wealth of foreshadowing as to what could happen next. Below is a collected list of Egwene's prophetic dreams, both fulfilled and as yet unresolved. Fulfilled The Great Hunt Chapter 12 :Appears to apply to Lanfear and her attempt to control Rand during their excursion into the world accessed via the Portal Stone. The Dragon Reborn Chapter 25 :The Whitecloaks decended upon the Two Rivers, an Bran al'Vere could do nothing to stop them. :Rand drew Callandor from the Stone of Tear, but did not see the trap left for him by Be'lal . :Rand received his Dragon markings during the trip through the pillars at Rhuidean . :Rand has had a number of such confrontations now, notably the large scale battle at Altara on the south coast. :The two birds are Faile and Berelain respectively. The leash may indicate Berelain's desire to control Perrin or have him do her bidding, in contrast to Faile's desire to see Perrin achieve greatness through his own actions and her support. :Perrin has indeed grown out his beard and has firmly established his position as a Wolfbrother, leading the wolves to Rand's aid at Dumai's Wells and to Faile's against the Shaido. :Mat's release from the Aelfinn did not go entirely as he expected; Rand saved him from hanging, almost dead, before the two returned from Rhuidean . :Mat's been speaking snatches of the Old Tongue ever since he left the Two Rivers ; his understanding has certainly increased with the addition of the ancient memories supplied by the Aelfinn . Chapter 37 :A generic reference to Perrin as a Wolfbrother, and to the battle for him between Faile and Berelain. :Likely a reference to Perrin's encounters with Slayer in Tel'aran'rhiod. :Likely refers to Perrin's release of Gaul. :Min's return to the White Tower raised suspicions in Elaida over Siuan Sanche's activities, which directly led to the disposition of Siuan and Elaida's coup. Min remained unaware of this throughout her stay until the takeover actually happenned, and managed to escape the Tower unharmed. :An interestingly literal depiction of the "dice" Mat seems to carry around in his head and, more vaguely, refers to his uncommonly good luck. :Mat was hunted by Gray Men during his time in Tar Valon :Mat came to the rescue of Egwene, Nyneave and Elayne, freeing them from captivity in Tear. :Clearly Aludra and Mat's involvement with her. :A warning that the Forsaken have broken free of their prison, and have begun to build their power bases. :No interpretation needed here. Chapter 48 :After their invasion of the Two Rivers, the Whitecloaks used the Luhhans and Cauthons to bait Perrin into a confrontation. :Again the falcon is Faile. The choice between the tools represents Perrin's position of having to kill, but wanting to create; the choice between war and peace. :In Caemlyn Mat assured Lord Gaebril that he would protect Egwene, Elayne and Nynaeve from an assassin. :The men and women match the number of Forsaken still alive and loose in the world, all playing out their machinations upon Rand. The dream pays particular attention to Ishamael, usually depicted with fiery features, and his intentions at this point. :A reinforcement of Rand's embodiment as the Aiel's Car'a'carn. :A reinforcement of the earlier dream, perhaps indicating the subsequent battles to come. The Shadow Rising Chapter 11 :Discounting the unlikely event of this dream being literal, this would tend to reference the inevitable consequences of Rand's revelation as the genuine Dragon Reborn and the spreading knowledge of the approach of Tarmon Gai'don. :Rand was captured and bound by the Tower Aes Sedai. :Rand stubbornly insists on isolating himself from all friends and associates for their own protection. :Quite a literal interpretation of the events following Rand's revelations of the true history of the Aiel :Not the usual kind of Seanchan leash, but more likely The Daughter of the Nine Moons and her impending marriage to Mat. :More reinforcement of Perrin's affinity to the wolves, and his confrontation with the Slayer duality. :Galad took the seemingly righteous path and joined the Children of the Light. :Gawyn certainly did not receive the news that Rand had killed his mother Morgase too well, unaware as he was that it was not true. :A reference to the Whitecloaks' invation of the Two Rivers and intimidation of the people of Emond's Field. The Fires of Heaven Chapter 15 Literal explanations, one of Rand Seizing Cairhien and the second the expansion of the Two Rivers and Perrin's place as a Lord. Aram turning from The Way of the Leaf might be very bad. Lord of Chaos Chapter 15 Explanation of Min, Aviendha, and Elayne's desires to love Rand, and their mutual bonding of him as warder. (and possibly a future prediction of their marriages to him) A Crown of Swords Chapter 10 The prediction of Gawyn shows the path he is currently on, a path that leaves nothing but blood behind. Mat's using Aludra's Idea of 'Dragons' as a mass weapon(first appearance of the cannon). Possibly an appearnce of Moridin. The Path of Daggers Chapter 15 Perrin and Aram's increasing desperation to defeat the Shaido and find Fiale Crossroads of Twilight Chapter 20 Maybe something to do with Mat leading an army, with the lives of thousands depending on his decisions? Unresolved The Dragon Reborn Chapter 25 :Partially fulfilled, but the Seanchan have yet to turn captive Aes Sedai against the White Tower. Chapter 37 :Maybe this is a reference to Hopper and his dreams of flying? Chapter 48 The Fires of Heaven Chapter 15 Thom has to go with Matt to save Moiraine. Lord of Chaos Chapter 15 :Maybe a reference to Rand going to Shayol Ghul, and as he goes, the Dark One comes closer to breaking free (since the Last Battle is approaching). A Crown of Swords Chapter 10 The Path of Daggers Chapter 15 Crossroads of Twilight Chapter 20 :A future attack on the white tower by Seanchan. See also * Min's viewings * Karaethon Cycle, or the Prophecies of the Dragon External links * WoTFAQ 4.1: Egwene's Dreams Category:Prophecies